Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a computer-based internet-enabled platform, and more particularly to an apparatus, system, and method for providing select
Description of the Background
A social network is a computer-based world wide web-enabled platform for providing users with automated social communications facilities accessible to, and/or with links to, other similar facilities. Such a facility may be referred to as a “page,” for example a so-called FACEBOOK page, which is an individual- or single identity-centric facility with certain automated functional mechanisms, accessible to other FACEBOOK pages set up by other individual users. Some social networks operate to establish and support social relations among people who share interests, activities, backgrounds, or other real-life connections, such as a community or other topical forum. Thus, existing social networks are arranged to serve individuals, or to serve groups set up by users.
In a typical social network, a user may register and set up an account with the platform, typically secured by a user ID and password set by the user. The user account often includes a user profile comprising user information provided by the user. The user may identify social acquaintances that have set up similar accounts, and may allow some level of access to the user's own account by those acquaintances' accounts. Further, a portion of a user's information may be publicly accessible and searchable from the public Internet without any restrictions.
Social networks generally enable certain services to their registered users, such as uploading photos or videos, maintaining a blog, using private or public chat spaces, and the like. A social network service generally exists as a world wide web-hosted computer-based service, accessible from a web browser on a user terminal. A social network service may also use or be enabled by an application (app) running on the user terminal, such as an app running on a smart phone or tablet, or the like. Social network services are varied and may provide the ability for users to interact over the Internet, such as via instant messaging, e-mail, video conferencing, and the like. Services may include mobile connectivity, streamlined uploading and sharing of photos, videos, comments, and blogging, and many other capabilities. Thereby, sites allow users to share ideas, pictures, posts, activities, events, and interests with people in their personal network.
Social networks exist that emphasize or are dedicated to certain categories, such as connecting with former classmates, identifying and reaching out to distant relations, topical recommendation and opinion sharing platforms, and the like. A single platform may combine many such services. Currently, the largest social networks in the United States include FACEBOOK, GOOGLE+, YOUTUBE, LINKEDIN, INSTAGRAM, PINTEREST, and TWITTER; and there are many others.
Notably, existing social networks are generally focused on providing communication mechanisms and services to individuals or to entire communities. However, there are no social networks or services that easily, conveniently, and effectively provide for the specific needs of today's busy families.